Teh Crystal Pumps
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: The guild's resident chaotic twins found a pair of crystal pumps while hunting in Glast Helm. Unfortunately, one of them wants to wear it badly...


Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, Jacob, Youji, the Alice of the girls of the castle.

Legal claimer: I own Eiji, his weirdness and his crystal pumps.

**oOooOo**

Two young men are walking side by side inside the guild's castle. The taller one is a hunter with long, sandy blonde hair that makes him look more of a woman than a man. Youji is his name and his teal eyes are usually sharp in detecting enemy movement. He is quiet most of the time unless, of course, his 'twinneh' comes into view. The stouter one is a knight whose short and spiky silver white hair is usually unkempt. Eiji is his name but is usually called 'Sir' by other lesser knights. His ice blue eyes reflect the coldness of his heart but soften every time a certain someone passes by.

Eiji and Youji, brothers of another hunter named Yuri and well-known as the guild's resident chaotic twins, are bickering on what to do to the glass shoes they got from hunting. Eiji, who is usually manly on the outside, is demanding that he be allowed to wear the crystal pumps one of these days. Youji can only sweat-drop and say that someone like Eiji must **NOT** wear something s girly as that. "It ruins your image," he says, "Besides, what would _she_ think when _she_ sees you in those? Oh God, you'd look more gay than I would!"

"Shut up! You have no business with what I do to what I get!" the other shouted, obviously irritated. "These crystal pumps are mine and I will do to them as I wish! And that includes wearing it!" Youji sighed and tried to reason with his twin into not wearing the said glass shoes. The bickering stopped for a short while when they arrived inside the room. Both hunter and knight took their baths long to soothe their aching muscles from the hunt. They grabbed a change of clothes that was later on discarded when they realized the weather doesn't agree with what they wear.

It was then that Eiji thought of an idea. A sick idea in, Youji's opinion, at least. The knight rummaged around the room, muttering something about bunny ears. The hunter raised an eyebrow as Eiji held up what he was looking for. There in the knight's hand is a headband with long, fluffy rabbit ears. The silver haired man removed his thin shirt and put the said headband on. He then wore the crystal pumps from earlier. Youji stared wide-eyed at the knight as he struck a pose that a girl usually does. "So, how do I look?" the knight asked.

"By Odin, Eiji, have some decency! You look more gay than I do!" the hunter shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at his twin. Eiji just shrugged it off as he paced around the room saying that something was missing. Youji's face paled. How long he has to endure his twin's weirdness, no one knows. But he's sure it won't be long until he will be forced to beat the crap out of Eiji.

"Well, how about this?" the younger one asked. If his first image is bad, the present one is worse. Worn just above the man's shorts is something that looked suspiciously like a _panty_. And his pose is even worse, showing something so imaginary that only most females have. Youji jumped out from where he is and headed towards the bathroom. Eiji only blinked in surprise and continued trying various other poses.

And yet the knight is still not content. He walked over to Youji's dresser to apply powder, eyeliner, or any available beauty product his twin uses. A touch of this and a touch of that later, Eiji stood in the middle of the room and tried other gay poses. Youji came back from the bathroom and stood on the doorway, shocked as hell at the sight that greeted him. "NO MORE GAYNESS FROM YOU PLEASE!!!" he shouted and grabbed his blonde locks as his palms covered his eyes.

The door burst open to reveal their guild master, Jacob, asking about the commotion that has been happening to his two subordinates. What met him is an overly gay sight of the man he knew to be proud and dignified. Jacob's eyes threatened to bulge out of its sockets as his mind registered what his eyes saw. So unlucky of him to realize that Eiji didn't even hear him enter. The younger knight was shaking his hips from side to side, raving about how good he'd look when he would suddenly be a girl.

"Umm, Eiji, I think you would be better of as a male rather than a woman." The very masculine voice of the guild master said. The stout man turned slowly, ever so dramatically, and looked from Jacob, to his clothes, to Jacob, to his clothes, back and forth, back and forth. Eiji's arms worked their way up slowly from his hips and to both his chest and his shorts (with a _panty_). Youji removed his hands from his eyes but growled something about his twin's weirdness.

The knight gathered all the air his lungs could hold and let out a loud, shrilly, girlish scream that reverberated throughout the castle. Moments later, a stampede of women holding dust pans, broomsticks, wooden weapon, steel pipes, and the likes charged into the source of the scream, fearing one of their _own_ is in danger. They all stopped dead when they say their very own Half-Werewolf Knight in all his gay-ish glory. The said knight then let out a loud curse to the monster who dropped the cursed thing in the first place.

Somewhere in Glast Helm, an innocent Alice sneezed as she was dusting the floor. Rubbing her irritated nose, the Alice thought, _'I'm imagining that someone was cursing me which caused me to sneeze.'_ Gripping her broom tightly, she continued sweeping the dirty floor of Glast Helm Castle.


End file.
